fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Movie Magic/References
*The Death Ball would also be known later on in Season 6 as the permanent lair of Dark Laser. *When Trixie says that comedy and animation are the lowest forms of entertainment, this is the creators poking fun at themselves since The Fairly OddParents is an animated comedy, which makes the humor ironic. It also is ironic as it aired in the U.S 2 months after Disney released Treasure Planet with extremely spoliefric trailers and a badly timed released date (It was released at the same time as the 2nd Harry Potter film) causing it to fail at the box office despite good reception. which led Disney(which had absoutley no faith in Treasure Planet) to shut down 2D Animation. This also aired only a couple years after The Iron Giant, Atlantis the Lost Empire, and the Emperors New Groove all of which had a total lack of advertising because the companies who released them had no faith in the films because it was diffrent from the general tropes of the animation and failed at the box office as a result. Trixie can ironicaly represent Hollywood and its total mistreatment of many animated films. *This is the only episode where Doidle appears without Vicky. *This is the last episode where Michael Warner is sound Effects editor. Starting with Abra-Catastrophe!, Robert Poole II is the new sound effects editor. * Sundance Film Festival - The Dimmadance Film Festival is a spoof of that film festival. * Emmy Award and Academy Awards - The Dimmy Awards is a spoof of the Emmy and the Oscars. * Jurassic Park, Gladiator and Star Wars - Timmy's first cruddy movie features references to those films. * Death Ball - A reference to the Death Star, Darth Vader's lair from Star Wars. * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Arnold Schwartzengerman is a pun on the famous actor and former governor of California. * Last Action Hero - Arnold Schwartzengerman portraying Hamlet in Tad and Chad's film is a reference to a scene from the film where Schwarzenegger portrayed Hamlet in a movie. * Sylvester Stallone - Sylvester Calzone is a pun on the famous actor. * Rocky - Sylvester Calzone punching critics (and boxing attire in one scene) is also a reference to Stallone's role in the movie. *Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda don't seem to know what killed the dinosaurs in this episode (after they see the meteor that was supposed to kill them is a dud), but in the Really Bad Day, it was confirmed that Wanda caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. *Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer's seats are constantly switched in the scene where they are previewing their movie in Timmy's Treehouse. *At the final scene,Timmy's left hand is bigger than his right hand. *A.J. stated that the actor who replaces him has a lot of hair, but the actor used in the better movie was completely bald. **It's possible that the actor's hair was covered up by special effects. :Bus Driver: Announcing the arrival of Trixie Tang. Passengers prepare for submission. :(Trixie walks onto the bus, students begin to bow and grovel before her) :Students: We're not worthy! We're not worthy! :Timmy: Hi Trixie, I- :Trixie: Not worthy. ---- :Timmy: There's got to be a way to get Trixie to notice me. :(Chester and A.J. raise their hands) :Timmy: Other than humiliating himself. :(Chester and A.J.'s lower their hands and sit quietly) ---- :Sylvester Calzone: As you may or may not be aware, Dimmadance is where I punched out my first film critic, and got my big break by winning this- [holds up Dimmy] The much sought-after Dimmy award. :Crowd: Ooooh! :Sylvester Calzone: It's what legitimized me as a film maker and a critic puncher. (punches out Chet Ubetcha) ---- :Timmy: Mom, Dad, can I borrow the video camera? :Mr. Turner: No way, son. We're making a documentary called "Stupid Questions Our Son Asks Us!". :Timmy: Why would you want to make a movie like that? :Mrs. Turner: Oh, that's a GREAT stupid question! :Mr. Turner: Yes! Ask some more, we're getting Dimmy-award winning gold here! And Trixie will totally talk to us! ---- :Veronica: (reading) Timmy Turner presents a sneak preview of the greatest movie ever? :Trixie: Wow, just the fact that he might win a Dimmy makes me totally consider noticing him! ---- :Timmy: (speaking on stage) Trixie Tang! ...and other kids I'm NOT trying to impress... I'm filmmaker Timmy Turner, and I present to you: THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER MADE! ---- :Elmer: (in Timmy's movie, dressed as a gladiator) We who are about to die, salute you! (bangs sword to chestplate) Oww, my chest! :Sanjay: Don't be such a baby. (bangs sword to chestplate) Oww, MY chest! ---- :Chester: You've turned off your targeting computer! Is something wrong? :Timmy: Yeah! My dad's not happy about my friends jumping on the car! ---- :A.J.: It was a masterpiece! :Elmer: Yeah, and we did it all ourselves. I didn't even use a stunt boil! ---- :Timmy: (reading the letter Trixie left him) You stink! Attached is a photo of my hand, please talk to it! ---- :Arnold Schwartzengerman: (as Hamlet) To be, or not to be... ANNIHILATED! (pulls out rocket launcher and shoots everything) ---- :Arnold Schwartzengerman: Ulrich, I'll be back. (dies, comes back to life) With weapons. (dies again). :(the movie ends) :Timmy: Ha! They hated it! :(the crowd stands up and starts cheering and applauding) :Timmy: Well, they can't do this forever. :(Two Weeks Later) ---- :Timmy: (about Tad and Chad's movie) Well, I still have a chance to beat them in the competition, right? :Mr. Turner: Oh! Swwwweeeet! (to Mrs. Turner, filming) Did you get that? Tell me you got that! ---- :Timmy: Tad and Chad's film kicks my film's butt. I've got to make a better film. :Cosmo: What part of magic, fairy, and godparents are you not getting here? :Timmy: But it's a competition! :Wanda: True. But if you just happened to go where cool action stuff was happening... :Timmy: ...and I brought my film equipment with me and just happened to catch something on film... :Cosmo: ...and if I just happen to tear this page out of Da Rule book that says we can't help you... (Cosmo then tears a page out of Da Rules that reads "You can't help him.") :Timmy: ...then I would have shot a Dimmy winning film! C'mon, lets make the greatest movie ever! For real! ---- :Sylvester Calzone: Your the species, I'm the extinction! Ahh!! ---- :Gladiator: We who are about to die, salute you! Wait, we're about to die? Wait! STOP! STOP!!! ---- :Timmy: (After the movie ends) Well, guys? Is that gonna kick Tad and Chad's movie or what? :Chester: But you replaced me! With an actor with better teeth! :A.J.: And more hair! :Sanjay: And a well oiled chest! What!? Am I the only one that noticed? This is... an OUTRAGE!!! :Timmy: Yeah, but it's better. Right? (Timmy's friends reluctantly murmur in agreement) I mean come on, guys. The first version stunk. Besides, we can be Trixie-impressing-award-winning-critic-punching winners with this. :Chester: Don't you mean you can? :Timmy: Um, duh! (Timmy's friends leave in disappointment) Wow, they really seemed upset. :Wanda: Well, Timmy, they were proud of it and you cut them out of the film. :Cosmo: Just like a sleazy-Hollywood dirtball! Congratulations, Timmy! You're finally a filmmaker! (Timmy looks disappointed) ---- :Timmy: Why won't they stop laughing!? :Sylvester Calzone: Not to be a critic, but your film STUNK. :Timmy: What are you, some kind of critic? :Sylvester Calzone: Kid's got a point. (punches himself out of chair) ---- :Chet Ubetcha: And the Dimmy goes to... Timmy Turner! For best comedy! :Wanda: You won! Which is weird because you weren't even entered in that category! :Cosmo: You were so bad you were good! ---- :Sylvester Calzone: (still continuing to punch himself) C'mon, is that the best I've got? ---- :A.J.: Timmy! You did it! You're an award winning film maker! :Timmy: Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. And I'll never desert my friends again! (pause) Now excuse me while I desert you to talk to Trixie! (dashes off) ---- :Timmy: Hiya Trixie! I'm a film maker! An award winning film maker! Want to see my award? That I got for my film? That won? HERE? (Timmy gets no response) I don't understand! Why isn't she talking to me!? :Trixie: Because, anonymous voice from nobody, you won for comedy, and everybody knows that comedy is the second lowest form of entertainment next to animation. :Tad: Besides, we're still rich. We only did this because we were bored. :Chad: Yeah, c'mon, let's go be rock stars now! (Tad and Chad run off) :Trixie: Oh my gosh! I just realized! I'm totally in love with rock stars! (Trixie runs off after Tad and Chad) :Timmy: (sighing, to his fairies) Do you think I'll have a shot if I was a rock star? :(Timmy's parents appear next to him, filming him with a camera) :Mr. Turner: GOLD! We're already filming our sequel, "Stupid questions our son asks other people!" * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes